<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Полет by Ankhart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969489">Полет</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhart/pseuds/Ankhart'>Ankhart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bakumatsu Jidai | Bakumatsu Period RPF, Japanese History RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bakumatsu, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Historical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhart/pseuds/Ankhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это похоже на полет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Полет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для команды Shinsengumi 2018 на Фандомной битве.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это похоже на полёт.</p><p>Самурай должен принять решение за семь вздохов — Сэризаве хватает и одного. Он живет так, словно летит: не останавливается и не раздумывает, делает то, что считает нужным и то, что хочет, и не оглядывается на прошлое.</p><p>Но Сэризава знает, что не летит, а падает, и вокруг — пустота. Он заполняет ее выпивкой, женщинами и сражениями и чувствует себя живым, пока пьян от сакэ, от страсти, вседозволенности и от чужого страха.</p><p>Только пустота все равно возвращается. Он оставил в прошлом и потерял слишком многое: товарищей, цели и идеалы, он не помнит, скольких убил и ради чего, да его это и не заботит. Но порой ему кажется, что он теряет себя, и тогда Сэризава испытывает тоску и неясное чувство, которое ему не хочется называть страхом — он давно уже разучился бояться. Он топит тоску в сакэ, утешается в объятиях О-Умэ, убивает какого-нибудь мятежника — или того, кто подвернется под руку, наслаждается собственной властью — и ненадолго забывается.</p><p>Иногда Сэризаве чудится, что у его личной пропасти появились стены, и с каждым днем они сжимаются все сильнее, грозя однажды раздавить. Стены эти — Мибу-Рошигуми, и поначалу они казались Сэризаве досадным недоразумением, с которым он вынужден сосуществовать и терпеть их дурацкие выходки.</p><p>Смотреть, как меняется мальчишка Окита, поддавшись его влиянию, и отдаляется от своих друзей, приятно и забавно. Хиджиката и Яманами раздражают: они похожи на назойливых щенков, которые пытаются скалить зубы и не знают своего места — и только Кондо Исами будит в его душе тяжёлую, душную злобу. Сэризава знает жизнь: идеалисты вроде Кондо быстро умирают или, растоптанные реальностью, теряют веру в свои идеалы и становятся такими же, как и все. Сэризава предпочел бы второй вариант: он очень хочет взглянуть в глаза Кондо, когда тот поймёт, что таким, как он, в этом мире не место.</p><p>Но Кондо не ломается, а у его смешного отряда обнаруживаются настоящие клыки. Ними умирает, и Сэризава неожиданно ясно понимает, что он станет следующим и что только Кондо удерживает Хиджикату и Яманами от его убийства.</p><p>Стены пропасти сближаются, а падение становится еще более стремительным и неотвратимым, и Сэризава ненавидит Кондо и его людей, ненавидит собственное бессилие, а его существование превращается в мучительное ожидание развязки.</p><p>И когда они наконец приходят за ним, жизнь неожиданно вновь обретает краски. Сэризава бросается в бой, надеясь прихватить с собой на тот свет всех четверых, и это похоже на полет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>